I Saved Albion And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt
by Lightning Rays
Summary: Walking into a store with no name leads best friends Beck, Alex and Rose to find a look-alike nether portal from Minecraft. When they learn this is the Fable universe, the eldest finds Sparrow is just about to leave and they are asked to go along. This blind woman, Theresa, informs them they're heroes. Reaver/OC Hammer/Garth Sparrow/Alex. {Includes the author. Might have Hetalia?}
1. Chapter 1- Read the Signs

{A/N: Hey there reader! If you're reading this then you're probably Al or Erin. I'll go over a few things, this story is absolutely and utterly _fiction_ Fable, Fable II and Fable III belongs to Lionhead, I own myself and any characters I may throw in at times. Sparrow is a female, then there's the prince. Beck's the Hero of Knowledge, Alex is the Hero of Kindness while Rose is the Hero of Melody. Got it? Good! Again own nothing. But enjoy mah bby's! :D ~Ray.}

_A long time ago, in the land of America there-_ Well I wouldn't say a long time, maybe about 17 years ago. _All right, about seventeen long years ago- _They weren't all that long, you know. _Seventeen not-so-long years ago… _Maybe it was seventeen and a half years..? _Are you going to interrupt me every time I start a new sentence? _Perhaps if you started it correctly, I wouldn't mind at all. But the amount of years it was is how old our main character is. _Fine, how old is the main character? _Seventeen and a half years old. _Okay, let me start this again. A not-so-long time ago, which could also be stated as seventeen or so years ago, our main character was born. _Where was she born again? _I was getting there. Our main character, Rebecca, was born in the small town of Green Bay, Wisconsin. _Oh yeah! That one cheese-head state thingy, yeah I remember!

_CAN YOU NOT INTERRUPT ME EVERY- _WELL PERHAPS IF YOU STATED THE STORY CORRECTLY I WOULDN'T HAVE TO STOP YOU. _YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUCH A GIT I HATE THAT YOU'RE MY CO-NARRATOR WHEN ALL YOU DO IS MESS UP THINGS. _ME MESS UP THINGS? YOU'RE THE ONE PUTTING OFF THE STORY SO OUR WRITER CAN THINK OF WAYS TO START THIS! _HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME..! _SAY NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH? I THINK NOT!

Hello, my dear readers. Apologies on the awful narrators, they have been sacked. I'm here to introduce the first narrator, who was on to something before they were interrupted. The prologue will resume in a moment.

_Seventeen years ago, in the land of America, our main character was born. The character you may want to write down if this is for a class, though the writer doubts that will ever happen. Her name was Rebecca meaning to tie up in Hebrew. She was born to Carter and Amelia, with a big brother Nicholas. And I will skip seventeen years ahead. She was, well quite obviously; seventeen. She finished her junior year at her high school, and it was June of 2014, and yes she was over seventeen and a half years old. At this point in her life, she was finishing her driving classes. She could now drive herself and one friend, and of course a family member. By this point she also had a job and she finally felt like her life was starting after so long of doing nothing…_

"I mean, seriously, Al. Why would I ever have Reaver shoot you again?" I inquired loudly, walking through the mall with my bestest friend and one day, roommate. Her real name was Alexandra, but I hardly ever called her that... ever. "She thinks it's fun to anger him," my other friend, Rose, piped in. She was the one who drove us here since Alex and I can only drive one person. The two fixed their thick-rimmed glasses back onto their noses and I shook my head softly. "The first time she did it like two years ago, she pushed so many buttons and he just kinda shot her." I walked over to _Auntie Annie's_ and ordered myself pretzel sticks and a red slushie. The other two got around the same thing, but a blue slushie instead of red. We continued our journey and we stumbled across my favorite store, _Hot Topic. _I only had about 20 bucks with me currently, so I'll probably just get a few pins and a new lanyard since the other one I had was broken, sadly.

Rose was getting new suspenders because she thought they'd go great with the outfit she was wearing, Alex a new t-shirt mainly because she got spaghetti sauce on the one she was wearing. About twenty minutes later, I picked out a Doctor Who lanyard, Alex got her shirt bearing some anime I wasn't familiar with, and Rose got herself striped suspenders. At the checkout, I pulled out a few of the pins and set them on the counter. Rose had enough at home as it was, but she got one and attached it to her lanyard that held her keys. I added mine, too and the three of us walked out of the store. I threw the empty cups and stuff into the garbage, throwing away my broken lanyard and re-clipping all of my other necessities on my new lanyard and attaching the new pins. Immediately after, Rose pointed to a new shop near the one we walked out of.

"I wonder what they're selling in there?" Rose asks quietly, looking up at the sign. There was paper over the name, so we weren't able to see what it was In one of the large display windows it held up a sign with 'OPEN' in large letters. "Can we go inside?" Rose inquires, looking over to Alex. The latter and I exchanged glances quickly and I shrugged. "I guess we can go in." I replied loosely, "U-um guys… I don't think we should go in. There isn't even a name on this store," "There's an open sign in a window," Rose reassured, walking towards said window. "But it doesn't look safe… I-it could fall on us, and we could die. And I left my computer on and my brothers are at home and I don't think they want to see what I wrote because it's not safe for anyone to see except for me and I think we should just go home." She rambles, and I shook my head heavily as I walked over to Rose. "Al," I stated softly, "We'll be fine, dude. C'mon, be a hero and make Alfie proud~." Not-so-lightly Al slaps my arm, walking over by Rose and I. "S-shut up, Beilschmidt." I giggled in response as the three of us walked into the store.


	2. Chapter 2- We're what?

{A/N: Mainly for Al, I changed the names and didn't update it you are Alex, Erin is Rose and I'm Beck. Awesome? Great! Goo! ~Ray}

I stared up at the ceiling, not seeing a single thing in the store. Rose _did_ have a point; there was an open sign in the window. And Alex and I were dumb enough to follow her in. In the back, there was this changing area, and I walked to the last stall, popping it open. I stared wide-eyed into the stall as I said, "U-um! Rose and the other one! Can you guys come in here please?" I'm guessing the desperation in my voice caused them to come over rather quickly. "I-is it just me o-or do you notice s-something weird in that s-stall..?" Alex asked, looking over to Rose. "It looks like the nether from Minecraft." I nodded. "Looks like it, do you think we'll get to the nether by walking in!?" I scurried over to it, touching the outside. Definitely not obsidian, it's just wall. I reached out my hand to touch it and it zapped me. I reeled back, bumping into Rose who was directly behind me.

"…Can we go in?" Rose inquires quietly behind me. I smiled, the two of us looking back to Al who was apprehensive about even stepping into the stall. "Are you going to come with us peaceably?" I ask, and Rose adds, "Or do we have to resort to other things?" "Beck, seriously. I don't think we should go any further. These sorts of things don't just _happen._" I glance boredly back to Rose and we nod. The two of us grab one of Alex's arms, and drag her over to the portal-thing. "Geronimo!" Rose and I yelled as we jumped in, while Alex kicked and struggled as she tried to make us let go of her. …With no luck.

When we reached the other side, Rose and I were slightly disappointed that it wasn't the nether. However, we didn't have any iron axes or anything to protect us. What it was that we found, I wasn't expecting at all. At first glance one might assume it was merely grass some rocks and a few caravans. But me? I know better. I know _exactly_ where we were. From being so shocked, Rose and I let go of Alex, causing her to fall on her face. "G-guys, I… I think I know," I attempted to say, most of it coming out in gibberish. "Know what?" Alex continued, looking up from her spot on the ground. "I _know_ where we are." In the distance, I saw a bridge and a gate. Two figures were on the bridge with another one pacing around. It was so low on the ground; I was guessing it was a child. "We're in the Gypsy camp. Fable II," I stated, and Alex sat up silently. "No friggin' way," Rose exclaimed. "No, Elliot's not born yet," she frowned and huffed, offering a hand to help Alex up. "A-and that's Theresa and Sparrow," I pointed out, throwing up a free hand to gesture to the bridge, "Come on guys, we have to stop them."

I walked forward, and the other two trailed behind me. I walked under an opening in the fence, sprinting over to Sparrow's caravan. Uncomfortably catching my breath, I waited for her to walk over by us. Rose walked over first, followed by Al, who was checking out the surroundings. "I dunno, man, but without Reaver here this place is pretty cool." "Shut it, Jones." Rose sighed from between us. "Will you two shut it?! She's walking over." Now, from Sparrow's point of view, three female girls dressed in odd clothing may seem a bit surprising. But she'd been through much odder things in her years. "Who are you?" Sparrow asks timidly, the dog behind her stopping at the sight of us. I shrugged as I looked over to the two. I stepped forward casually, waving to the girl, "Hi there, uhm… Sparrow, I'm Beck; these are my friends, Alex and Rose. After you grab some things from your truck, would you mind if we had a chat with you and your friend Theresa?" the girl narrowed her eyes, raised an eyebrow then nodded. "All right, give me a moment then."

A sword and crossbow attached to her back, Sparrow led us over to Theresa. "I see you're ready, Sparrow. And who are your friends?" the milk-eyed woman asked, shifting ever-so-slightly in her stance. "I'm Beck, and these are my friends Alex and Rose." Theresa released a smile, and continued. "Ah, we can cross of three Heroes from our list. It appears they've found you instead." I had a grin on my face so wide I couldn't feel my face for a few seconds. I looked over to Rose, who had pretty much the same expression. Al had a small smile, but mainly because of the fact she gets to be called something Alfred loves so dearly. "No way! We're Heroes?!" Alex, from behind, added. "We're _what?_" "Heroes, gemma," Rose replied happily. "We've no time for chatting. Come with me." She walked slowly out of the door after a man from above us yelled 'open the gate'.

From a bag she was carrying over her shoulder, she produced four seals. She handed one to Sparrow, one to me, another to Alex and the last to Rose. It was a strange seal with four spikes surrounding the outsides. Luckily, it was small enough to fit in the bag on my shoulder. "It's a powerful artifact," Theresa stated. "The kind of which all Heroes once carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go," we continued our journey, crossing over a bridge. "It will allow me to talk to you… When necessary." That bit of information only made Al frown. As we got near the cliff, she continued. "Look down towards the lake." In the distance, there was a small building in the middle of the lake, "The seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In its darkest depths lies the chamber of fate. When you four come out again, you will be stronger… Much stronger, now go."

We exchanged glances, and I shrugged, leading the three on our journey. Rose complained that she'll get her clothes wet. Luckily, we didn't carry anything extra with us and Al hid our other belongings where we arrived. I knew the tomb as well as the back of my hand; it'll be a piece of cake. Then the fact that I had no weapons ran across my mind. However, if I recall correctly, there will be a Rusty Mace in a hidden area of the cave. And that was _not_ hard to find at all.


End file.
